


you're just like christmas day

by sunflower hwans (DandyDonut17)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Stray Kids Secret Santa 2018, mentions of chan changbin and 3/7 of got7, partly inspired by my 2018 christmas, skater!jisung, skzss2018, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut17/pseuds/sunflower%20hwans
Summary: A voice startles Jisung out of his thoughts, “Watch out!”Seconds later, he yelps as his skateboard flies out from underneath his feet. When he hits the ground, he hits hit hard and his breath his knocked out of him.Through the sparks in his vision, Jisung can see a flight of stairs, and he cringes at his own rookie error.“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” A boy runs up him, looking concerned. A very cute boy, his mind helpfully supplies. He seems vaguely familiar, and it takes a few moments for Jisung to realise that Cute Boy was Seungmin from his English class.





	you're just like christmas day

**Author's Note:**

> to mimsy: hey! i'm sorry this took so long alkfjasf ^^;; we've only talked like twice but ur the coolest person ever! i love ur art style and ur characterizations sm! i tried to make this as fluffy as i could but somehow it ran away from me when i was writing it, at least at the start ._. i hope u enjoy~ :DD  
> ~~  
> huge shoutout to emu for saving my chrimmas ily bro

“You know, Jisung-ah, I held you when you were fresh out of your momma’s womb. Do you remember?” Jisung’s aunt (or something, he doesn’t exactly have the brainpower to keep track of his seemingly endless relatives) tells him, pinching his cheek. Jisung smiles and nods, yes, he has memories from the time when he was not even a day old. Definitely. His surrounding relatives laugh rambunctiously at that. He has no idea whether they’re laughing at him or with him, but he doesn’t really care either way. 

 

The conversation has somehow steered from Jisung’s nonexistent girlfriend (which has definitely earned a spot in the Top Ten Most Uncomfortable and Painful Conversations in the entirety of Jisung’s life) to him singing acapella after a side comment from his grandmother about how he does nothing but skateboard and sing. His aunties had shown immediate interest, and Jisung’s mother had basically forced him to sing, even though it was extremely awkward for all parties involved. Or not, Jisung really can’t understand his relatives at all.

 

“But seriously,” One of his aunties says again, “Why have you never introduced us to any girls?”  _ Oh great _ , Jisung thinks,  _ this again. _

 

“Our Jisung-ah is just shy,” Jisung’s mom says kindly, putting a hand on Jisung’s shoulder. He gives a smile accordingly, and despite his best efforts, it’s the awkward one where the corners of his lips lift up and that’s pretty much it. 

 

“Of course, you’re not  _ gay _ or anything,” His auntie laughs. Jisung feels his heart drop to his stomach, and his blood goes cold even as he feels heat pooling onto his ears. He tries to tune out the jokes that follow, and tells himself that they’re just trying to be funny.

 

“Jisung-ah,” His mom says gently, because of course she notices his reaction. She always does, “You know it’s wrong. Unnatural,” 

 

Jisung nods.

 

“And while we’re on the subject,” His mom continues, “stop hanging out with  _ those _ friends of yours, alright? I couldn’t bear it if they corrupted you,” 

  
Jisung’s insides churn. When his mom had questioned him one time for getting supposedly too defensive, he had made up some random excuse about friends, which was about as pleasant as it sounds. “I know, mom,”

  
His mom looks like she wants to say something else, but before she can, Jisung rushes out an excuse that he’s tired. Guilt immediately fills him. His mom gives him a smile and tells him to have good dreams. 

 

When Jisung makes it up the stairs and into his room, he puts his face in his hands and

swallows back the tears that threaten to appear. He’s cried enough over this, and besides, it’s not like crying will make any difference. 

 

Jisung takes a deep breath. It’s Christmas, he can’t act like this on Christmas. Heck, he’s even in a Christmas sweater. Who the heck is sad in a Christmas sweater? 

  
Still, he can’t blame this Christmas solely on his relatives. This entire year has felt off-kilter in a way he doesn’t know how to describe. He doesn’t know if it’s stress or something, but he hasn’t felt like Han Jisung in what feels like forever. It feels like everybody’s running so fast, and he can’t catch up no matter how hard he tries. 

 

Jisung decides to go skateboarding. 

 

Climbing out of his window is the hard part. Jisung manages to take off the mosquito net without much trouble, but when he crawls out, he almost slips. 

 

He balances himself precariously on the ledge, trying to attach the mosquito net again. When it looks somewhat presentable, Jisung takes a deep breath and jumps off.

 

The second Jisung lands on the ground, he regrets his decision of not wearing anything over his hoodie. It’s not exactly cold enough to freeze his eyeballs, but it feels like it isn’t too far off. His sweat from trying not to fall and break something is already starting to cool. It’ll probably be clammy within moments. His knees also hurt from the impact, he thinks belatedly. 

 

Jisung jogs to the shed and eases open the door. In the near darkness, he pulls out a random skateboard and when he looks at it after he’s crawled back out, he’s pleasantly surprised to see the neon pink stripes. It’s one of his newer ones, and it still holds a special place in his heart.

  
He spins the dusty wheels a few times to make sure they’re not sticking, then tucks the board underneath his arm. Jisung’s exhales come out in white puffs, stark against the darkness of the sky. Every breath chills him to the core, and strangely enough, he finds himself enjoying the sensation. 

 

When Jisung is far enough that he can no longer see his house from where he’s standing, he drops his skateboard and sets one foot on it. 

 

The familiar action of gliding on his board calms Jisung. As he makes his way through the neighbourhood, his eyes catch on the bright Christmas decorations. Most are simple lights adoring rooftops, but there’s the occasional inflatable - widely smiling elves, light up Santa Clauses, reindeer with twinkling noses.

 

Jisung’s immensely glad that it hasn’t snowed recently. There are only minimal amounts of frozen chunks of brown snow along the curbs, and the sidewalks are virtually devoid of ice. Even though Jisung is pretty sure he wouldn’t have slipped and cracked his head open, given his years of experience, Chan-hyung has spent enough time nagging him to make him less reckless than before. 

 

Turning the corner, Jisung skates past a light up sign with ‘Treasure Your Holiday Time With Your Family’. It fills him to the brim with guilt. 

 

Jisung presses his lips into a hard line and tugs his eyes away. 

 

When Jisung exits the residential area, he sees the first car of the night. It’s no surprise that most are probably with friends or family, not running around. 

 

Besides the festive decorations, the buildings are startling dark. Jisung doesn’t think he’s ever seen the convenience store unattended to before today. The streets are the same - empty save for him; not unexpected but also a little bit eerie. 

 

It’s almost as if the silence has its own voice, cutting through the rattling of Jisung’s skateboard. 

 

And maybe Jisung’s mom has been rubbing off of him too much. It’s quiet - too quiet, and Jisung almost has the feeling that he’s being watched by the night. He hopes he doesn’t get kidnapped tonight or anything like that.

 

Part of Jisung wishes he had remembered to bring his headphones along, but it’s nice, the peacefulness of skating alone in the park, which is illuminated only with Christmas lights and silent save for the scraping of the wheels of his skateboard on the concrete. 

 

Jisung skates up one of the ramps, and when he makes the jump, he adds a twirl. He lands perfectly, grinning. Even though the trick’s easy, it still doesn’t take away from the strong rush of satisfaction Jisung feels.

 

The familiar and comfortable feeling of his skateboard lulls Jisung back into his thoughts. He’s always spent a lot of time thinking, he supposes. It seems like a good thing most of the time, especially according to his parents, but because of it he’s always been prone to having negative thought spirals that quickly get out of control. 

 

(“You’re brooding again. Stop thinking so much,” Changbin-hyung had said to him one day.

 

“Hyung, that’s like, the opposite of what literally everyone says,” Jisung had laughed, “And besides, aren’t you always talk about how I never think before doing stupid stuff?” 

 

Changbin-hyung had sighed. Then, he said, “Just...try not to overthink, okay?”)

 

At this point, Jisung really has no idea what to do. The fact is, his parents are so kind, and they deserve a son that will make them proud. Jisung resents his older brother for cutting off contact, but the scary thing is, he doesn’t know if he would’ve done the same thing if he was in that situation. 

 

He doesn’t know whether he should try to pursue the life he wants to live or be a good son. His parents have given up so much for him, and not only does he want to give back to them in some way, he also cares for them deeply.

 

A voice startles Jisung out of his thoughts, “Watch out!” 

 

Seconds later, he yelps as his skateboard flies out from underneath his feet. When he hits the ground, he hits hit hard and his breath his knocked out of him.

 

Through the sparks in his vision, Jisung can see a flight of stairs, and he cringes at his own rookie error.

 

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” A boy runs up him, looking concerned. A very cute boy, his mind helpfully supplies. He seems vaguely familiar, and it takes a few moments for Jisung to realise that Cute Boy was Seungmin from his English class.

 

And although Jisung’s never been one to get embarrassed easily (Changbin-hyung and occasionally Chan-hyung are the ones suffering from second-hand embarrassment from his actions most of the time) but at that moment, he wants nothing more for the earth to open and swallow him whole. Why couldn’t Seungmin have caught him doing one of his cool as heck tricks?

 

Jisung scrambles up and gives his usual grin, the one Changbin-hyung fondly dubs his ‘Dumbass Squirrel Smile’, and replies, “I’m very great! Very fantastic!”

 

Seungmin’s concerned frown doesn’t fade as he hands Jisung his skateboard, “Are you sure you’re okay? You fell pretty hard...” 

 

Unfortunately, Jisung was the opposite of a smooth talker. He was a rough talker, if you will.

 

“I’m fine, really! T’was a silly mistake, that’s all, and the stairs are pretty not tall,” Quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly, Jisung adds, “You’re Seungmin from English, right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Seungmin nods and rubs his hands together. Jisung wonders if he should hold Seungmin’s hand, if he’s cold. Then he mentally berates himself, even he knows he gets crushes way too easily.

 

Seungmin continues, “And you’re the Jisung who wrote ‘The Coolest Sk8er Bro uwu lolz’ on his name tag the first day. You’re pretty hard to forget,” 

 

Jisung lets out a noise that sounds like a dying goat. A part of him shrivels up and dies, and he splutters, “I-I didn’t know those were supposed to be our actual nametags that we, like, stuck onto ourselves and used for the rest of the year,” 

 

Seungmin laughs at that, and it’s so mesmerising that Jisung stops mentally crying at his own cringiness for a moment.

 

“So, what brings you out here, tonight of all nights?” Seungmin asks, probably out of obligatory friendliness, but Jisung appreciates it all the same. 

 

Jisung tucks his skateboard underneath his arm and jogs to keep up with Seungmin as they make their way out of the skate park. 

 

Carefully choosing his words, Jisung replies, “Just to clear my head,” 

 

Seungmin nods and looks over, but doesn’t pry, which Jisung is thankful for. After interacting with his relatives, who seem to want to know every last detail about his life, he doesn’t know if he can handle more prying.

 

They’ve entered the residential area. Jisung almost squints at the bright lights decorating nearly every house in sight, “And you?”

 

Seungmin shrugs, “I couldn’t sleep,”

 

“On Christmas Eve? Well,” Jisung corrects himself, realizing it’s past midnight, “Christmas Day,”

 

“It’s the most wonderful time of the year, so every bad thing, including my insomnia, magically disappears? I wish,” Seungmin tilts his head back and looks at the starry night sky. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jisung says lamely. He wants to cheer Seungmin up, or something like that, but he has no idea what to say.

 

Seungmin gives a weak laugh, “Don’t be. I’m not usually this…”

 

“Salty?”

 

“...cynical. But yes, that works too,”

 

Then, Seungmin sticks out his hand, blocking Jisung. Confused, Jisung glances at him.

 

“We’ve already passed this,” Seungmin explains, gesturing to an inflatable snowman on the lawn of a home, “We’re walking in circles,” 

 

Well, it’s not like Jisung had a destination in mind, “Do you have somewhere you wanna go?” 

 

Seungmin thinks for a moment. Then, he says something completely unexpected, “Wanna go get coffee? There still should be a McDonalds open,” 

 

Jisung’s so caught off guard he starts laughing. Seungmin of all people had seemed like the least likely to suggest going for a coffee run in the wee hours of Christmas. 

 

“What?” Seungmin nudges him, “If you don’t want to, don’t feel obligated, okay?”

 

“No, no, I genuinely want to,” Jisung gasps out. He can still hardly wrap his mind around this, “I have a bit of spare change we can use. It’s just…” 

 

“What? It’s just McDonald's. It’s barely scandalous,” Thankfully, Seungmin seems more amused than offended, even as he huffs, sending a fresh cloud of white misting in the night air.

 

Jisung giggles again at Seungmin’s word choice. Then, he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a few coins. When he passes them to Seungmin, Jisung is surprised at how warm his palms are. He had assumed Seungmin had cold hands, given how he looks and how cold it’s outside.

 

Seungmin pulls out a handful of coins as well, counts them, then looks back at Jisung, “We’re like, twenty cents short. Two small coffees are two dollars, right?”

 

“No need to worry,” Jisung says confidently, “We’re almost at the park and there’s this vending machine,”

 

“And?” Seungmin prompts Jisung to continue.

 

“There’s always random coins underneath vending machines, right?” 

 

Seungmin snorts, “Isn’t that thievery?” 

 

Jisung waves him off, already leading him to the park. When they get there, Jisung realises that the vending machine is closer to the wall than he had remembered. Seungmin raises an eyebrow at him, but still helps him push it outwards. 

  
Jisung crouches and slides between the vending machine and the wall. He squints for a bit, before something shiny catches his eye. 

 

“Aha!” He calls to Seungmin.

  
The second he stands up, coin in hand, the vending machine falls face flat. The noise is deafening, and Jisung feels like he jumps a good ten meters off the ground. Glass shatters everywhere. 

 

Jisung screeches, screaming a profanity. Seungmin turns to him, mouth open in shock and silent for a few moments. Then, he grabs Jisung’s arm and yells, “Run, you idiot!” 

 

Jisung stumbles over his own feet, and when Seungmin lets go, he almost falls flat on his face. Then, he realises Seungmin is cackling, even as he sprints away from the vending machine. 

  
It takes a while for Jisung to catch up, even when he is chasing after Seungmin for dear life. It turns out Seungmin is, indeed, smarter, because while Jisung had thought they were just running to nowhere, when Seungmin stops them it’s at the front of a small McDonald’s restaurant.

 

“Did you bring,” Seungmin asks through breaths, “money?”    
  


Jisung nods, gasping like a dying whale. He’s pretty sure he isn’t  _ that _ out of shape, and anyways, it’s probably because Seungmin is a soccer player or something. 

  
When Jisung drops the quarter in Seungmin’s palm, he lets out a relieved sigh, “It would’ve been sad if we didn’t actually get that coin,” Something about that is incredibly funny to Jisung (it’s probably because of his oxygen and sleep deprived brain). For some reason, he starts laughing. At first, it’s just snorts, half gasps while he tries to breathe, but soon it turns into full blown laughter. 

  
After awhile Seungmin joins him, and Jisung soon finds he can’t stop. His stomach starts to hurt halfway through. When Seungmin stops laughing to pull Jisung into the McDonald’s, he’s literally wiping away tears. 

 

The two of them stagger into McDonald's, still giggling nonsensically.  It’s empty save for the bored looking cashier and a thirty-something man biting into his burger.

 

When they’re close enough to the window table he’s occupying, he raises an eyebrow and asks, “How much did you two drink?” 

 

Seungmin turns around and says, “Nothing, we’re minors, we can’t drink,” It’s the same tone he uses when he replies to questions in class, and this causes Jisung to double over with a fresh wave of giggles.

 

He’s still giggling when Seungmin pulls him by the elbow to the cash register to order. Jisung thinks tonight is the most exercise his stomach muscles have gotten in forever. 

 

“Two small coffees, please. Not iced,” Seungmin says seriously, digging up a pile of coins and pushing them across the counter.

 

“Anything else?” The cashier sounds like she wants to be anywhere but here. Jisung feels pretty bad for her. It  _ is _ Christmas, after all. They might be here willingly, but spending one of the two highlights of the winter holidays stuck at a McDonald’s probably makes for a crummy celebration. 

 

“Nope,” Seungmin answers. The cashier nods, counts the money, and disappears past the doorway behind the counter.

 

While they’re waiting, Jisung points to a snail toy in the display case for the Happy Meal toys, “Look, that looks like you,” 

 

Seungmin scrunches up his nose and, in return, points to the chipmunk toy on its right, “Well,  _ that _ one looks like you,” It does, actually, especially the cheeks and painicked expression.

 

Jisung is still laughing when the cashier comes back with their coffees. Once the two of them seat themselves at a table, Seungmin suddenly asks, “Hey, you’re in the QSA, right?”

 

Jisung nods. Chan-hyung had been nominated for club leader this year. “If you don’t wanna be seen going into Mr. Park’s room for meetings, you can enter through Mr. Wang’s or Mr. Im’s rooms, then go through the connecting door things,” 

 

“Thanks,” Seungmin says quietly, “I’m pan. I think,” 

 

Jisung reaches over and pats Seungmin on the shoulder, “Thanks for trusting me. I’m androsexual,” Jisung knows he is at least good at cheering people up, but he’s no Chan-hyung at actually addressing whatever seems to be bothering them. And man, does he wish he has Chan-hyung’s old wise knowledge right now. 

 

Seungmin lets out a breath, “You’re...the first person I’ve told. Wow, it feels so weird saying it out loud,” 

 

“I’m really proud of you!” Jisung gives Seungmin a double thumbs up and a smile. He’s honoured, but also is a bit concerned that some (almost) stranger is the first person Seungmin trusts with this.  _ Convince him to join your friends, _ Inner Jisung says. 

 

Seungmin takes off the lid of his coffee and carefully takes a sip, looking like he was deep in thought. Then, his demeanour completely changes and he makes a face when he tells Jisung, “It’s...cold,” 

 

Jisung also takes a sip, then nearly chokes on it from laughing. Seungmin pats his back while he tries to not die from cold McDonald’s coffee.

 

When they leave the McDonald’s, it’s noticeably warmer. Even the sky is looking less dark. 

 

“Oh man,” Seungmin says, “What time is it?” 

 

Jisung checks his watch, “Almost five. Whoa,” He has to get home, like, really soon, he thinks dejectedly. 

 

“Jisung,” Seungmin starts, “I have to go, but before that...” 

 

Jisung blinks, looking up at him, “Ye?”

 

“Thanks. For tonight, I mean,” Seungmin smiles, and Jisung feels something warm in his chest, “It was fun,” 

 

“Same here! You’re super great to be around, ‘cos you’re,” apparently Jisung’s mind decides to bail, because the best he can come up with is, “nice,” 

 

Seungmin smiles shyly and pulls out a small, red pin and hands it to Jisung, “Merry Christmas,” 

 

“Oh my gosh you came prepared?” Jisung gasps, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

 

“No, of course not. It was mostly a spur of the moment thing, you know,” 

 

Jisung holds the pin up to the streetlight. It’s pretty - small flower petals fanning out in the shape of a star. “I love it! Thanks!” 

 

Seungmin smiles again, eyes scrunching up. He seems to do that a lot. It makes Jisung smile too.

 

“I know this is super cheap but,” Jisung takes out the candy bar in his pocket and pushes it at Seungmin, “don’t forget me?”

 

Seungmin laughs and holds it to his chest, “Obviously not. I’ll never eat this,”

 

They bid farewell, exchanging numbers, and Jisung skates back home, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. 

 

All the lights in his house are off, besides the gently glowing Christmas lights on the Christmas tree. Jisung kicks off his shoes and tiptoes around his relatives sleeping on pretty much every visible surface. 

 

His room is small, but for once Jisung is glad of this fact. He doesn’t have to share it with one of his visiting family members, and when he walks upstairs, careful of the creaking steps, he easily sneaks back into his room. 

  
Jisung’s thankful that he doesn’t trip over anything in the dark. When he reaches his bed and flops into it, he pulls out the pin from his pocket and slips it into his nightstand drawer. 

  
It’s not as if Seungmin can magically make all Jisung’s problems disappear. He’ll still have to deal with them one day, but tonight had been like a drink of cold water on a hot day. Jisung smiles, quietly content. Maybe this Christmas wasn’t that bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is barely relevant in my mind markjin (mark is a freelance writer) are married and youngjae is their adopted son. also yugbam are the ta's that are sometimes less mature than the high schoolers they ta for


End file.
